In the Conference Room
by CatherineJosephineMarie007
Summary: McGiva smut! A bit out of character, but just me acting on the fantasy that McGee is a sex god


In the Conference Room

By: CatherineJosephineMarie007

A/N: I decided that there was not enough McGiva smut, so I decided to write some! I know that this seems a little out of character for McGee, but I think deep inside is a sex god. Hopefully will be the first in a trilogy. The word 'trilogy' makes it sound like an epic adventure, as opposed to two characters, WHO ARE NOT MINE *disclaimer*, having sex in inappropriate places.

McGee looked over again at his co worker Ziva David. Tony was hovering around her again, chattering about something or other at break- neck speed. Tim McGee had been staring for a while, but this time, Ziva was staring back. She gave him a tiny smile, sitting up straighter in her seat and running her tongue over her lips seductively.

_Wait, was Ziva just staring at me seductively? Nooo, _McGee reasoned. _Not Ziva. It must be my overactive imagination making everything she does occur in Baywatch- like slow motion. _

Without pretence, Ziva stood abruptly and walked over to McGee's desk. Tony, who was obviously feeling ignored, broke off in mid- sentence. He gave McGee a puzzled look and skulked away to his desk, not hearing Ziva say, "Coffee, McGee?"

Tim nodded, confusion settling on his figures. Ziva headed for the elevators. She pushed the button, then looked him right in the eye, one perfect brow raised. McGee stood up and jogged to the elevator, entering just before the doors closed behind him.

Instantly, Ziva was on him; she took a brave step forward and pressed her mouth to his, catching him so off guard that he fell back against the wall. Ziva reached behind him and flicked the emergency switch, plunging them into semi- darkness.

"Come on, Timothy; I know you've been wanting this all day, just like me." She whispered, nipping at his earlobe. Tim groaned out loud, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her. "Would you not like to have the secret knowledge that you have had sex in Gibbs' conference room?"

In one swift motion Tim turned her around and pinned her against the wall, loving the surprised squeak he earned from her. He began assaulting her neck with his mouth; kissing, nipping, nuzzling.

"Enough of that, McGee," Ziva ordered, stripping him of his jacket and tie so quickly his head was spinning. Almost roughly, he freed her of her emerald green sweater, throwing it over his shoulder. He kissed her again as she undid her belt and smiled into her mouth as he lifted her up against the elevator wall. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist, hiking up her black skirt. Her pumps clattered to the floor just as Tim entered her, thrusting slowly, deliberately, making her shudder. "Oh, god, Tim," she whispers, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and leaning her head back. Tim quickened his pace, causing her to gasp in delight. "Yes! Please, oh, yes, harder, please, yes, yes!" Ziva's cries of satisfaction were spurring him on, writhing against her body as her breasts pressed against his chest, their breathing heavy and erratic...it was bliss.

Ziva cried out in pure lust and delight as she tightened around him. Tim had come just before that, and he stayed still, pressed against the elevator wall, trying to remember how to breathe normally.

"Wow." Ziva sighed, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah." He returned.

"That was...Tony really doesn't give you enough credit. I knew you would be more than satisfactory."

"Oh ,really?" Tim asked, smirking. "How did you know?"

"You never respond to Tony's jives about your sex life; that tells me you are comfortable enough with your sexual prowess not to be baited. As you should be."

"Thank you," he blushed, pushing one strand of dark hair behind her ear. "And it's 'jibes' not 'jives'."

Ziva sighed. "I knew I had that one wrong."

Tim finally put her back on her feet and handed her her shirt. "Come on; Tony will be getting suspicious."

Ziva nodded reluctantly, getting re-dressed. She watched him hungrily as he replaced his tie and his trousers. "I want to do this again." She said. Tim looked at her. There was no embarrassment, no shame at what she had just done in an elevator with a co worker. She was perfectly serious and she meant what she'd said. "I want you to come over to my place tonight at nine. The door will be unlocked. I will be waiting for you in bed."

"Okay," he nodded, his ears going red at the thought. He flipped the switch to get the elevator moving again, and they stood side by side, not touching. The elevator 'dinged', and the doors opened. They walked together to their desks, where Tony sat watching their every move.

With a knowing smile, Tony asked, "Where's the coffee?"

A/N: So yeah, not much plot, my own little McPorn. It cheered me up! Now make me ecstatic and tell me what you think!

Deep in a cave, there is a pink fluffy monster who lives on reviews...feed the monster, please!!!


End file.
